I'm a Doctor
by Iin EXO-Lay
Summary: [CHAP 4] Park Chanyeol seorang namja culun yang sangat ingin menjadi dokter. Hanya dengan bekal ingatan yang kuat dan sikap kekanak-kanakannya ia bersikeras menjadi dokter ahli bedah, tapi ia sendiri memiliki Fobia dengan darah "a-apa? fobia darah?" CHANBAEK!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a Doctor**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-All member Exo & other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Drama**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini murni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka.**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol seorang **_**namja**_** culun yang sangat ingin menjadi dokter. Hanya dengan bekal ingatan yang kuat dan sikap kekanak-kanakannya ia bersikeras menjadi dokter ahli bedah, tapi ia sendiri memiliki Fobia dengan darah "a-apa? fobia darah?" / "hah! Mana ada dokter bedah yang takut dengan darah?! itu tak akan mungkin!" / "a-aku! Tetap mau... jadi dokter bedah! Aku mohon!"**

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran! Alur terlalu cepat bagaikan motor lagi balapan (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_NGIIUUNG! NNNGGIUNNG!_

Terdengar suara sirine ambulan disepanjang jalan. Ambulan itu segera menuju rumah sakit Yonsei. Para dokter berlari membawa korban kedalam ruang UGD. "korban terluka terkena serpihan kaca! Menusuk perut dan kelihatannya merobek usu dan lambungnya!" kata seorang Dokter

"segera oprasi untuk menutup lukanya... apa ada robekan dihati dan bagian empedu?" tanya Dokter yang kelihatan lebih senior

"tidak ada"

"bagus... segera lakukan oprasi!" semua dokter mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan diri. Mereka memasuki ruang UGD.

Oprasi dimulai. Beberapa Dokter sedikit tegang karena tekanan darah korban sempat rendah, tapi akhirnya seimbang saat luka diususnya sudah dijahit. Salah satu dokter selesai mengoprasinya "tutup perutnya... aku serahkan padamu... Baekhyun" yang disebut mengangguk dan meminta mengambil benang dan jarum.

**5 Menit Kemudia...**

Baekhyun keluar dan melepas maskernya. Korban selamat... tapi mengingat lukanya, masih harus diperiksa. Baekhyun duduk dan mengusap keringat yang mengalir cukup deras. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyodorkannya minuman, ia menengok dan melihat wajah Chen "oh... _gonmawo_..." Baekhyun menerima botol itu

"aku tegang tadi... saat tau tekanan darah korban rendah" Chen duduk disamping Baekhyun

"aku juga sama... tapi syukurlah ia selamat..." kata Baekhyun meminum minumannya

"tapi... siapa yang melaporkan kecelakaan ini?" tanya Chen, seingatnya tadi dijalan tak ada kecelakaan

"ohh... katanya ada seorang _namja_ tinggi yang melaporkan ada kecelakaan... katanya korban terjatuh cukup jauh makanya tak terlihat. Ternyata ia mengalami luka lebih parah" kata Baekhyun. Chen mengangguk "hey! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" Baekhyun melhat Chen

"_n-nugu?_" Chen kelihatan bingun

"aish! tentu saja Kau dan Xiumin _hyung_! Kau tak bertengkar dengannya kan?" Baekhyun mulai penasaran

"i-itu..." Chen menggaruk tengkuknya

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Mereka berdua menengok dan melihat seorang _namja_ berpipi tembeb sedang berlari. Chen berdiri saat melihatnya dan mereka saling berpandangan. Chen membungkuk begitu juga dengan _namja_ itu "k-kau... m-mau kemana?" tanya Chen kaku

"ee... a-aku terlambat... mengunjungi adiku. Permisi..." _namja_ itu menjawab dengan kaku dan membungkuk dengan kaku, dan ia melanjutkan larinya kekamar adiknya.

Chen melihatnya dan langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya. Baekhyun berdiri tak percaya "jadi kalian masih sangat kaku?!" kata Baekhyun

"aish! Baek! Jangan keras-keras!" kata Chen

"dengar ya... Xiumin _hyung_ itu tipe yang ceria... kenapa jika kalian bertemu ia kaku seperti es?!" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "oh! Aku ingat! Hari ini adik Xiumin _hyung_ mendapat transplantasi hati... pantas saja ia buru-buru" kata Baekhyun lagi

"_jjinja?!" _Chen mengok ke arah Baekhyun

"kau tak tau?" Chen menggeleng. Lalu Baekhyun memukul kepala Chen. Baekhyun melihat ponselnya itu dari seniornya "cepatlah... kita dipanggil Senior" kata Baekhyun. Mereka segera menuju ketempat ruang kerja mereka.

SKIP

"akan aku kenalakan... dia Park Chanyeol dokter bedah baru disini" kata Sang senior. Orang yang disebut membungkuk dengan kaku

"aku Park Chanyeol... salam kenal" katanya lagi.

"ajari dia dengan baik... aku harus pergi" kata sang senior.

Chen membantu Chanyeol untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya dimejannya. Baekhyun mengambil jas dokter miliknya, lalu melihat Chanyeol. Ia lebih terlihat seperti anak autis ketimbang dokter "hey!" Chanyeol menengok "jangan tengang! Santai saja..." katanya lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"dokter Byun!" seorang dokter masuk ketempat kerja para dokter bedah "ada seorang pasien yang mengatakan kalau kepalanya sangat sakit" kata dokter itu

"a-apa?" Baekhyun segera mengikuti dokter itu. ia berhenti dan melihat Chanyeol yang melihatnya "apa yang kau lakukan! ayo ikut!" Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Baekhyun.

Terlihat seorang pasien yang memegang kepalanya dan terus meringis kesakitan. "ada apa ini?!" kata Baekhyun.

"ia mengatakan kalau kepalanya sakit" kata seseorang yang berada disamping pasien. Ia menangis sedih

Baekhyun memegang kepela orang itu. ia memastikan hanya pusing biasa atau ada masalah. "maaf..." semua menengok Chanyeol. "a-apa dia... selalu pusing sampai tak bisa berdiri? Atau ia suka muntah? Atau mungkin lehernya terasa kaku?" tanyannya. Orang disamping pasien mengangguk "Meningitis... radang pada selaput otak yang disebabkan Virus. Jika tak diatasi maka akan membuat penyakit yang lain... atau mungkin kematian" kata Chanyeol

Semua tercengang "kau tau hanya dengan bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"h-habis... ia selalu mendongak keatas... aku berfikir... kalau itu meningitis..." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya "cepat periksa dan beri antibiotik untuk meredakan rasa nyerinya... kita akan periksa apakah penyakit ini sudah berdampak luas atau belum" kata Baekhyun. Seorang suster langsung membawanya ketempat pemeriksaan. Baekhyun menenangkan keluarga pasien, lalu ia melihat Chanyeol yang menunduk.

Dugaan Chanyeol benar, itu memang meningitis. Baekhyun melihat laporan hasil pemeriksaan, sepertinya tak terlalu parah, masih bisa diobati dengan beberapa obat herbal. Ia duduk dimeja kerjanya, ia berfikir tentang Chanyeol. Aneh rasanya ada dokter yang langsung tau hanya dengan melihat dan bertannya. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang duduk disebrangnya, Chanyeol sendang menoret-coren buku catatannya. "Hey... kenapa kau sangat pendiam sih!" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak menjawab "jangan-jangan... kau autis..."

"s-siapa yang autis?! Tidak kok... kakakku bilang aku terlalu bodoh jadi jangan bicara apa pun" kata Chanyeol

"bodoh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "aku sangat culun disekolahku... aku diangkap autis, tapi aku sama sekali tak autis... mereka mencaci makiku... tapi kero selalu bilang aku adalah anak yang pintar... karena itu aku ingin jadi dokter bedah" kata Chanyeol

"kero?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu ditasnya "ini kero" katanya menunjukan sebuah boneka katak berwarna hijau.

Baekhyun tertawa "_pabo!_ Mana ada boneka bicara! Dasar bodoh" katanya sambil tertawa

"lihat... kau mengatai aku bodoh" kata-kata Chanyeol langsung membuat Baekhyun diam dan menunduk "tak masalah... aku biasa dibilang seperti itu..." kata Chanyeol menaruh boneka katak itu dimejannya, lalu melanjutkan menulisnya. Baekhyun menyasal tapi apa boleh buat? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur...

SKIP

Chanyeol berjalan mengambil beberapa file yang diminta para seniornya. Ia sedikit demi sedikit membaca file-file itu, meski ia tak mengerti maksutnya. Sampai ada seorang pasien kecelakaan yang dibawa melewatinya. Tangan pasien itu jatuh ketepi kasur rawat itu, menunjukan darah yang cukup banyak. Chanyeol terkejut, jantungnnya berdetak cukup kencang. Lalu ia segera berjalan pergi menjauh, ia menggeleng-geleng menghilangkan semua ingatan dipikirannya.

Chanyeol masuk dan memberikan file itu kepada Baekhyun "_gomawo..." _kata Baekhyun. Ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang pucat, Chanyeol segera duduk ditempat kerjanya "kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun

"_a-aniyo..._" kata Chanyeol mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat. Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu ia tak peduli dan mencoba fokus

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ini sudah cukup malam, dan ia sudah cukup banyak melakukan oprasi hari ini. Ia melewati apartemennya yang dulu, ia melihat lampu menyala, sepertinya ada yang pindah kesana. Seseorang keluar dari balkon "K-kau..." Baekhyun tak percaya siapa yang keluar

"ohh.. dokter Byun _annyeong_..." kata Chanyeol membungkuk

"jadi kau orang baru yang akan menempati apartemen ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"_ne..._" kata Chanyeol mengangguk.

"baguslah... semoga kau suka" kata Baekhyun. Ia berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya yang ada disamping apartemen yang baru ditempati Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyalakan lampu apartemennya, ia berjalan dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasurnya yang empuk. Ia masih tak bisa percaya Chanyeol dapat mengetahui suatu penyakit hanya dengan melihat. Sudahlah... itu hanya kebetulan.

Chanyeol telah merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia langsung duduk dikasur dan memegang kero "kero... kau tau, aku hanya mendapat satu pasien... dan aku masih belum boleh masuk kedalam ruang oprasi..." Chanyeol menunduk "andai aku bisa..." kata Chanyeol. Ia melihat keronya, boneka itu hanya tersenyum "kau benar... aku akan terus berjuang" kata Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia menghela nafasnya dan segera tidur

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a Doctor**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-All member Exo & other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Drama**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini murni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka.**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol seorang **_**namja**_** culun yang sangat ingin menjadi dokter. Hanya dengan bekal ingatan yang kuat dan sikap kekanak-kanakannya ia bersikeras menjadi dokter ahli bedah, tapi ia sendiri memiliki Fobia dengan darah "a-apa? fobia darah?" / "hah! Mana ada dokter bedah yang takut dengan darah?! itu tak akan mungkin!" / "a-aku! Tetap mau... jadi dokter bedah! Aku mohon!"**

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran! Alur terlalu cepat bagaikan motor lagi balapan (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya merasakan sinar matahari. Ia bangun dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia segera bengkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai Baekhyun menyiapkan dirinya menuju rumah sakit. Ia keluar dan melihat Chanyeol sedang mengobati seorang anak. Chanyeol memberi plester setelah memberi obat "selesai" kata Chanyeol

"trimakasih..." kata sang ibu anak itu. Mereka berdua pergi sambil bergandengan tangan, Chanyeol melihatnya lalu ia menunduk

"tak kusangka... kau pintar" Chanyeol menengok dan melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol lalu melihat wajah Chanyeol "kenapa kau sangat pucat? Kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol menggeleng "a-aku tak apa... aku harus kerja!" kata Chanyeol buru-buru pergi. Tapi sebuah tangan menahan tangannya, lalu tangan yang lebih kecil dari Chanyeol itu menarik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol menghadapnya, lalu ia menaruh tangan satunya didahi Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut, ia terpaksa sedikit menunduk karena Baekhyun lebih pendek darinya

"tak panas..." Baekhyun melepas tangannya didahi Chanyeol "makanya banyak minum Vitamin!"kata Baekhyun sedikit kesal

"heuk!" Chanyeol cegukkan

"_yak..._ jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sakit... sini biar aku periksa!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol

"t-tak apa! aku_ heuk! Biasa cegukan kalau gugup" kata Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun

"gugup? Kau gugup padaku?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun lalu ia berjalan begitu saja "_yak!_ Katakan kau gugup kenapa!" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol

SKIP

Baekhyun berjalan sambil membawa segekas Cofe. "Baek!" Baekhyun menengok dan melihat Chen b erlari kearahnya. "ada pasien yang mengalami kejang-kejang!" kata Chen

"a-apa?! kita kesana..." Baekhyun menghabiskan Cofe itu dalam sekali tegukkan. Lalu membuangnya ketempat sampah. Ia berlari bersama Chen menuju kamar pasien

Terlihat pasien yang kejang-kejang, membuat kasur rawat itu berdecit kuat. Beberapa dokter sedikit menahannya. Baekhyun dan Chen datang "ada apa ini?!" tanya Baekhyun

"ada yang menemukannya dipinggir jalan... lalu ia kejang-kejang dan orang itu membanya kesini..." kata seorang Dokter bername tag Zhang Yixing atau dipanggil Lay yang mencoba menenagkan pasien itu. Baekhyun segera mengambil sebuah suntik dan hendak memberi obat penenang

"hentikan!"

Semua menengok dan melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu. Perlahan ia berjalan masuk "jangan tahan kejang-kejangnnya! Itu malah akan membahayakan pasien!" kata Chanyeol

"memang kau tau! Dia kenapa!?" tanya dokter lain yang bername tag Ohh Sehun

"epilepsi" semua menengok kearahnya "biasanya ditandai kejang-kejang secara tiba-tiba... lebih baik biarkan saja sampai ia diam... kalau tak diam selama lebih dari lima menit kita baru boleh memberikan penenang!" kata Chanyeol. Semua saling berpandangan dan melepas pengangan mereka pada orang tadi "yang penting! Jangan biarkan ia jatuh" tambah Chanyeol. Setelah 1 menit pasien itu tak mengalami kejang lagi, ia sedikit terengah-engah. Chanyeol mendekatinya dan memeliksa mulutnya, lalu ia menaruh telingannya didada pasien. "keadaannya stabil..."

"wah! Kau hebat dokter Park! Tidak seperti dokter Ohh" kata Chen

"_yak!_ Aku tau epilepsi kok!" kata Sehun membela dirinya, ia memperbaiki jas dokternya.

"Lay _hyung_... periksa kesehatan, tes darah, dan juga otaknya... jika benar epilepsi, kita hanya bisa membantunya supaya kejang-kejangnya tak kambuh lagi" kata Baekhyun

Lay mengangguk dan segera membawa pasien itu. Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol, ia berterima kasih pada Chanyeol karena sudah menolongnya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "dokter Park hebat... bisa tau hanya dengan melihat" kata seorang dokter ber nam tag Do Kyungsoo

"aku hanya mengira-ngira saja..." kata Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya

Semua tertawa, sedang Chanyeol tak mengerti kenapa mereka tertawa. Lalu mereka kembali kedalam aktifitas masing-masing. Chanyeol sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya sambil memakan roti "dokter park! Ada anak yang terluka bisa kau bantu dia?" tanya seorang suster

"kenapa aku? Aku kan buka dokter bedak anak?" tanya Chanyeol

"tapi Dokter Zhang memintamu mengantikan Dokter Kim... karena mereka berdua ada miting dengan dengan dokter bedah yang lain... dan dokter bedah anak, semuanya sedang ada operasi" kata sang suster. Chanyeol mengerti, ia berdiri dan membersihkan tangannya. Chanyeol memang dokter bedah, tapi ia belum boleh ikut dalam miting yang biasanya menunjukan hasil skan pasien, dan cara terbaik mengatasi penyakitnya.

Mereka sampai dan ada anak yang terkena kaca ditelapak tangannya. Sang ibu mengatakan ia sedang main bola dan terkena serpihan kaca. Darah sedikit-demi sedikit malir ditelapak tangan anak itu. Chanyeol mulai pucat, tapi ia berusaha melupakannya

Baekhyun lewat membawa laporan pemeriksaan orang yang terkena epilepsi itu. Ada Kanker pada tenggorokannya, sepertinya ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang ia makan. Untung Kanker itu belum terlalu parah, jadi dengan operasi akan langsung sembuh, tapi gawat juga kalau saat operasi ia mengalami kejang-kejang lagi. Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol sedang menjahit tangan seorang anak yang terkena serpihan kaca. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol terus menggeleng dan terus fokus, meski keringat mengalir deras didahinya. Lalu ia selesai "ini selesai... minum obat dan jangan angkat sesuatu dulu selama seminggu ini... kalau lukanya terbuka lagi, cepat bawa kerumah sakit" kata Chanyeol pada sang ibu "terima kasih... kau menahan sakitnya meski aku sudah memberi obat mati rasa" Chanyeol mengacak rambut anak yang terluka itu. Lalu ia keluar sambil melepas maskernya.

Ia terduduk di bangku tunggu, sambil mengatur nafasnya. Lalu Baekhyun mendekatinya "kenapa kau pucar lagi sih?" tanya Baekhyun

"tak apa kok" Chanyeol membersihkan keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang ada didalam kantong jasnya.

"katakan saja" Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol

"_ani..._ suatu hari nanti akan aku beritau... kalau sekarang tidak bisa" kata Chanyeol menunduk

"baik-baik... aku mengerti" kata Baekhyun

"bagaimana hasilnya? Orang yang terkena epilepsi itu?" tanya Chanyeol

"ohh.. ia terkena Kanker Tiroid" kata Baekhyun

"kanker Tiroid?" tanya Chanyeol

"kau tak tau? Kau tau Meningitis dan Epilepsi...tapi kenapa kau tak tau kanker Tiroid?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol

"aku tau... itu kanker yang menyerang tenggorokan-kan? Biasanya kau akan sulit menelan, suaramu berubah, dan batuk berkepanjangan itu gejala kanker ini..." kata Chanyeol

"tepat! Ini karena mutasi sel genetik. Karenanya sel menjadi tidak terkontrol dan sel memilki waktu hidup yang lama... itu menyebabkan tumor, tapi yang ini tumornya sudah ganas jadinya kanker... tapi masih bisa sembuh dengan operasi... kalau tidak dilakukan..."

"ia tak bisa bicara kan?" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol menunduk membayangkan jika itu terjadi padanya. "t-tapi bagaimana kalau saat operasi ia kejangnya kambuh lagi?!"

"mungkin kami akan berikan obat penenang supaya ia tidur sebelum operasi..."

"tak mungkin... kejang bisa datang kapan saja, bahkan saat tertidur karena obat" kata Chanyeol khawatir "cara lain adalah mematikan fungsi otak... tapi itu berdampak pada yang lain nantinya"

"aku tau..." Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol "mungkin hanya dengan tes piskologi... agar kejangnya berkurang... tapi jika kankernya dibiarkan... itu juga bahaya" Baekhyun menunduk

Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun "aku yakin... dokter Byun pasti bisa mengatasinya..." kata Chanyeol "kalau aku ada disana... aku akan meminta untuk memberikan obat penenang... meski itu bahaya bagi kesehatan pasien... tapi lebih bahaya jika pasien mati" kata Chanyeol

"terima kasih..." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut "heuk!"

"kau gugup lagi?! Kenapa dekat denganku kau langsung cegukan?!" kata Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol berdiri dan langsung pergi, ia masih cegukan. Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan orang itu.

.

.

.

.

Paien Epilepsi itu bernama Kim Myungsoo, ia stres dengan penyakitnya makanya ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan segala cara, dan akhirnya ia mendapat kanker itu. Hari ini ia segera dioperasi, keluarganya sudah membayar semua biaya. Myungsoo telah pergi dari rumah sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Baekhyun mempersiapkan dirinya, lalu ia melihat Chanyeol memakai pakaian operasi. "kau ikut operasi?!" kata Baekhyun senang

"iya... Dokter Zhang memintaku menggantikannya..." kata Chanyeol.

"Fingting!" kata Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi Chanyeol "kau tepati janjimu oke?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruang operasi. Dan memulai operasinya, Baekhyun baru menggores leher Myungsoo dengan pisau. Suasa menjadi tegang, lalu saat Baekhyun hendak membuka lebih dalam leher Myungsoo, tubuh Myungsoo kejang lagi!

"jauhkan benda tajam darinya!" kata Baekhyun, ia tak jadi membuka leher Myungsoo_ia baru menyayat kulitnya_ ia meletakkan pisau bedahnya. Ia menutup leheh Myungsoo yang kulitnya telah tersayat. Ia tak mau darah keluar yang membuat Myungsoo kehabisan darah

"cepat! beri dia obat penenang!" kata Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk dan memegang tangan Myungoo ia memberi obat penenang dan perlahan tubuh Myungsoo kembali tak kejang.

"tekanan darahnya turun!" kata D.o memegangi kantung darah yang menipis.

"cepat bawa golongan darah AB!" kata Baekhyun. Chen segera mengambil golongan darah AB. Baekhyun belum lepas tangannya, Myungsoo akan kehilangan banyak darah jika ia membukanya sebelum Myungsoo mendapat darah lagi.

"ini!" Chen membantu D.o mengganti kantung darah itu.

Baekhyun membuka tangannya dan darah tumpah. Chanyeol terkejut, jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang. "jantungnya lemah!" kata Sehun.

Semua menjadi tegang, dengan perlahan Baekhyun melanjutkan tugasnya, membuka tenggorokkan Myungsoo dan mengeluarkan kankernya, dan...

"tekanan darahnya kembali naik" kata D.o

"jantungnya kembali normal... kiat berhasil" kata Chen.

Semua bernafas lega. Chanyeol sedikit lega, tapi jantungnya masih berdegub sangat kencang "dokter Park... tutup" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk "ja-jarum..." Chanyeol menerima jarum sedikit gemetar. Ia menggeleng dan memulai menutup tenggorokan Myungsoo.

Baekhyun keluar melepas sarung tangan plastiknya. Tangannya sedikit terkena darah Myungsoo tadi. Ia membersihkan tangannya dari darah. Setelah 1 jam menunggu Chanyeol dan dokter bedah keluar. Yang mengatasi Myungsoo para suster. Baekhyun sudah keruang ganti mengganti pakaiannya "ini pertama kalinya... orang kejang saat operasi... aku sudah berfikir dia tak akan selamat..." kaat Sehun membersihkan keringat didahinya

"benar... jantungku hampir lepas! Jika Dokter Byun tak menahan tenggorokannya mungkin Myungsoo sudah mati" kata D.o "kau juga hebat dokter Park!" kata D.o

Chanyeol mengangguk, wajahnya sangat pucat "Dokter Park... kau tak apa?" tanya Chen.

"a-aku... akan ganti duluan..." Chanyeol selesai mencucui tangannya. Ia segera menuju ruang ganti, semua saling berpandangan.

Baekhyun selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Lalu Chanyeol masuk kedalam "Chanyeol! Kau berhasil?" tanya Baekhyun

"_n-ne..._" kata Chanyeol lemah

"kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"a-aku tak ap..." Chanyeol ambruk. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol yang ambruk sebelum kepala Chanyeol membentur lantai

"Dokter Park! Sadarlah! Dokter Park! Park Chanyeol!" kata Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol, tapi tak berhasil

SKIP

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol yang tertidur disofa ruang kerja mereka. Tak lama Chenn dan yang lain masuk "Dokter Park baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen

"dia baik... sepertinya kurang Vitamin..." kata Baekhyun masih melihat Chanyeol

"syukurlah... tadi dia pucat sekali saat selesai operasi" kata D.o

Baekhyun langsung melihat D.o "dia pucat? Selesai operasi"

"_ne..._ kami melihatnya berkeringat dan sangat pucat... kami juga tak tau kenapa" kata Sehun menambahkan kata-kata D.o

Baekhyun mulai berfikir. Chanyeol selalu pucat setelah mengobati seseorang, apa ia punya ketergantungan terhadap luka? _Aniyo..._ untuk apa ia melamar jadi dokter bedah? Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang masih tidur, banyak pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, tapi untuk kali ini ia akan urung niatnya itu.

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya "dokter Park!" semua berkata senang melihat Chanyeol sadar.

"k-kalian..." Chanyeol bangun menggosok matanya yang gatal

"kau tau kami sangat cemas!" kata Chen memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol

"untung kau baik-baik saja" kata D.o tersenyum senang

"baguslah... tapi kau tak bangun juga tak apa... disini masih ada Baekhyun _hyung_ dan Chen _hyung_ kok" kata Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya

"Sehun..." kata Baekhyun menatap Sehun. Mereka tertawa kecuali Chanyeol ia masih sedikit bingung apa yang terjadi. Suasana kembali seperti semula, Lay berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol dan memberinya hadiah. Sebuah kotak bekal. Isinya adalah makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih.

Chanyeol sedang makan dimeja kerjanya, "kau sedang makan?" Chanyeol menengok dan melihat Baekhyun dipintu. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu ia masuk dan duduk dimeja kerjanya

"_n-ne_... ini semua makanan fovoritku... aku bingung kenapa Dokter Zhang bisa tau semua makanan kesukaanku?" Kata Chanyeol, ia memasukkan udang goreng kedalam mulutnya

"pasti ia membaca biodatamu dari profesor Kim..." Baekhyun membaca semua artikelnya

"profesor Kim... siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol

"dia ketua tim dokter bedah, Profesor Kim Joonmyeon... dia yang memperkenalkanmu pada kami semua" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol

"_jjinja?_ Oh..." Chanyeol mengangguk, ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengecek daftar pasien. Ia mengangkat kotak makan itu "kau mau?"

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol "_ani..._ makan saja... aku tak lapar..."

"sebenarnya... aku punya dua puding coklat dan Strawbery... aku lebih suka Coklat... apa kau mau ambil yang Strawbery nya?" kata Chanyeol menunduk. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol "habis aku suka lihat dokter Byun meminum susu Strawbery aku jadi berfikir kau suka Strawbery... dan kebetulah dokter Zhang memberiku dua puding ini" kata Chanyeol gugup

Baekhyun tersenyum "baiklah! Kebetulan juga aku memang suka Strawbery" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum, ia tersenyum tipis. Ia berdiri dan memberikan puding Strawbery itu kepada Baekhyun "_gomawo_..." Baekhyun menerimanya

"heuk!" Chanyeol cegukkan lagi?! Baekhyun segera memberikan botol minumnya. Chanyeol meminumnya "Heuk!" masih cegukkan

"mau aku periksa?" tanya Baekhyun

"_a-aniyo..._ aku... keluar sebentar" Chanyeol segera keluar. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Diluar Chanyeol duduk dikursi tunggu didepan ruangan kerja para dokter bedah, ia memegangi dadanya, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak, _**'ani... ini berbeda kalau aku melihat darah... tapi kenapa bisa begini?'**_ "heuk!" Chanyeol masih cegukkan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju apartemennya, ia diminta ikut makan malam merayakan keberhasilan mereka oprasi, tapi ia menolak dan lebih memilih pulang. Ia berjalan dan melihat langit, menunjukan bulan yang bersinar terang. ia menunduk dan kembali berjalan

Baekhyun mengenakan jaketnya, lalu berjalan kembali menuju apartemennya, ia malas tidur dirumah sakit. Saat ia lewat, ia tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk dibalkon apartemennya "_yak!_ Sedang apa kau?"

"oh... Dokter Byun... _annyeong_" Chanyeol membungkuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum "boleh aku bergabung?" tanya Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua ada dibalkon apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap langit dan sesekali meminum minuman kaleng yang diberikan Chanyeol "aku mau tanya... apa kau... takut luka?"

"UHUK! UHUK!" Chanyeol tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun "_m-mwo?_"

"aku hanya bertanya... habis kau selalu pucat setelah mengobati orang... aku jadi berfikir kau punya kecenderungan terhadap luka... tapi itu tak mungkin ya? Mana ada dokter bedah yang takut darah?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun kembali melihatlangit, lalu Chanyeol menunduk. "ada kok" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol "menurut penelitian... beberapa dokter menunjukan ketergantungan mereka terhadap luka dan darah... tapi mereka berhasil mengatasi rasa takut mereka dengan memikirkan orang lain..." kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol. Dan mereka melihat bulan yang bersinar...

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a Doctor**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-All member Exo & other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Drama**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini murni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka.**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol seorang **_**namja**_** culun yang sangat ingin menjadi dokter. Hanya dengan bekal ingatan yang kuat dan sikap kekanak-kanakannya ia bersikeras menjadi dokter ahli bedah, tapi ia sendiri memiliki Fobia dengan darah "a-apa? fobia darah?" / "hah! Mana ada dokter bedah yang takut dengan darah?! itu tak akan mungkin!" / "a-aku! Tetap mau... jadi dokter bedah! Aku mohon!"**

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran! Alur terlalu cepat bagaikan motor lagi balapan (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sedang memeriksa pasiennya, ia memberi cahaya pada mata orang tersebut "sepertinya anda buta..."

"a-apa?"

"mungkin karena efek benturan karena kecelakaan... itu membuat anda buta" kata Chanyeol

"haah... saya mengerti saya sudah bisa menerima ini..." Chanyeol terlihat bingung "saya berbuat salah pada semua orang dan ini balasan dari Tuhan untukku... seharusnya dia ambil saja nyawaku..."

"anda salah..." Orang itu terkejut "Tuhan masih memberi anda kesempatan... karena mata masih bisa didonorkan... sedang nyawa? Tak ada orang yang mau mendonorkan nyawanya..." orang itu mulai menangis sedang Chanyeol hanya menepuk beberapa kali pundak orang itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kantornya, sampai ia melihat Chen. Chen tampak berdiri disebuah kamar rawat, ia terus menerus menunduk dan seperti menghentikan setiap tindakannya. "Chen... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol mendekat. Chen terkejut dan langsung menarik Chnayeol supaya menunduk.

"kau ini tak bisa diam ya?!"

"kau sendiri tak diam..." kata Chanyeol membalas Chen.

"ahh!" Chen menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari kamar itu. lalu membawanya kekantor mereka "untung saja dia tak dengar!" kata Chen

"_nugu?_"

"siapa lagi! Kakak pemilik_ ma-maksutku! Pemilik kamar itu! kalau ia mengamuk bagaimna?!" kata Chen marah-marah. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya tak mengerti dengan tindakan Chen saat ini.

"jangan pura-pura Chen..." tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul dari belakang Chanyeol "kau mengintip Xiumin _hyung _kan?" kata Baekhyun

"_mwo!_ Memang aku kau?! Yang selalu mengintip Lay _hyung_ dan Suho _hyung_ sedang ciuman, dikantor Suho _hyung_?!"

"itu beda urusan bodoh! Sudah kau utarakan saja perasaanmu..." kata Baekhyun. Chen langsung terdiam menunduk

"a-aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan..." kata Chanyeol bingung sendiri

"begini Chanyeol-_ah..._ kamar dimana kalian bertemu adalah kamar Kim Seohyun dia punya kakak bernama Kim Minseok dan Chen suka dengan Minseok" kata Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengangguk "lalu soal kau_" Baekhyun langsung menutup mulut Chanyeol

"lain kali aku ceritakan..." kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kembali mengobrol

Sehun datang "ada pasien usus buntu yang merasakan sakit diperutnya... kata dokter Do harus segera dioprasi" kata Sehun. Mereka langsung berlari menuju ruang oprasi menyiapkan semuanya.

SKIP

Chanyeol mengeluarkan boneka nya. Ia melihat boneka itu sejenak, lalu muncul dibenaknya Baekhyun yang tertawa dan tersenyum kearahnya. Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya pada boneka itu lalu mulai menidurkan kepalanya pada meja kerjanya.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol terkejut dan langsung bangun, membuat bonekanya terjatuh. "kenapa sekaget itu?" tanya Baekhyun, ia mengambil boneka Chanyeol dan meletakkannya dimeja Chanyeol "antar aku keluar ya!"

"a-apa?"

"ayolah... semua sibuk kecuali kau! Antar aku ya..." Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja jantung Chanyeol berdegub kencang. Ia lalu mengangguk sambil menunduk "bagus! Ganti bajumu ya!" kata Baekhyun, ia segera pergi

"huft..." Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ia bingung kenapa ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya.

SKIP

Mereka berdua berjalan diantara kerumunan orang. Baekhyun bercerita banyak hal, dan Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan. Lalu mereka hendak menyebrang di ZebraCross, lampu jalan menunjukkan berhenti. Sebuah bola memantul disamping Chanyeol, Chanyeol melihatnya dan tak lama seorang gadis kecil berlari ketengah zebracross. Gadis itu mengambil bolanya, disampingnya tepat sebuah truk, lalu...

**TTIIINNNN!**

**BRAAAKK! CCHHHIIITTT! **

Semua penyebrang terkejut. Darah mengalir kemana-mana, sebuah bola melambung tinggi dan menggelinding, tepat berhenti mengenai kaki Chanyeol, bola itu penuh darah. gadis kecil itu terkapar dengan darah diseluruh tubuhnya dan disekitarnya. Chanyeol terdiam, sedang Baekhyun langsung berlari kearah tubuh malang gadis kecil itu. ia memeriknya dengut nadinya _**"lemah... harus cepat dibawa!" **_"Chanyeol!_" Baekhyun menengok Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam ditempat menatap tanah, keringat dingin terus mengalir didahinya. "Chanyeol! Sadarlah! Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol masih diam, nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Ia bersandar pada tiang disampingnya, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, ia bahkan tak sanggup melihat tubuh gadis malang didepannya. Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol

"disini ada korban!"

Baekhyun menengok, melihat sang supir truk yang ditolong beberapa orang. Kelihatannya supir itu terluka cukup parah. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya "Chen! ada kecelakaan, anak sekitar berumur 7 tahun mengalami luka cukup parah, denyut jantungnya juga lemah! Dan supir truk yang menabrak anak itu juga terluka! Cepat bawa ambulan kemari!" kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus menggeleng tapi pikiran mengerikan terus berputar diotaknya, seperti film yang diputar berulang-ulang. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol "yeol! Sadarlah! Chanyeol!" Chanyeol masih tak mendengar. Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangan Chanyeol kearahnya. "Chanyeol! Lihat aku!" perlahan pandangan Chanyeol naik kearah mata Baekhyun. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, getaran ditubuh Chanyeol sedikit mereda. Lalu perlahan Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya, dan ia pingsan dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia tau ini akan terjadi...

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya gadis tadi tak bisa selamat, ia mengalami pendarahan cukup parah, bahkan dokter bedah anak tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedang sang sopir masih selamat dan mau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Baekhyun dan Chen keluar dari ruang oprasi setelah berhasil meolong sopit truk itu, mereka duduk dikursi tunggu untuk beristirahat "haah... aku kaget setengah mati setelah kau menelfonku tadi..." kata Chen.

Baekhyun masih diam "Chen_-ah..._"

"ng?" Chen melihat Baekhyun

"menurutmu... apa ada dokter bedah takut dengan... darah?" kata Baekhyun

"_mwo?_ Fobia darah maksutmu? Kalau dokter tak ada tapi kalau pasien mungkin saja..." kata Chen melihat para pasien

"menurutmu... sebab mereka fobia apa?"

"ayolah Baek... kau lebih senior dariku... sudah pasti karena trauma masa lalu yang sangat mengguncang pikiran mereka, makanya membuat mereka fobia dengan darah" kata Chen mengangguk sendiri

Baekhyun kembali menunduk. Ia mengingat Chanyeol yang terdiam, bahkan bergetar hebat melihat kecelakaan itu. Baekhyun kembali berfikir... apa mungkin? "aku akan menengok Chanyeol..." Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Chen terlihat bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun

Chanyeol terbangun dengan tiba-tiba, ia dirumah sakit. Ia mengatur nafasnya, ia kembali bermimpi buruk. Kecelakaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya, seperti kecelakaan 19 tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol kembali menunduk. Baekhyun terlihat melihat Chanyeol dari pintu, entah kenapa kakinya berhenti dan tak mau berjalan lagi. _**"apa mungkin... Chanyeol fobia dengan darah?"**_ Baekhyun kembali mengingat semua yang pernah mereka lakukan diruang oprasi. Chanyeol selalu berkeringat dingin saat selesai mengobati pasien yang terluka. Baekhyun kembali melihat Chanyeol, _**"kalau itu benar... untuk apa ia jadi dokter bedah?" **_

SKIP

Chanyeol diizinkan pulang karena ia bilang ia sedikit pusing. Ia berjalan sendiri, menuju apartemennya. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa seperti ini, ia kembali mengingat kecelakaan itu. ia ingat mata Baekhyun menatapnya, tiba-tiba jantungnya kembali berdetak. Baekhyun... apa mungkin ia satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Chanyeol lupa akan fobianya?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**a/n: Maaf lama! Lupa mulu sih! Sekali lagi MAAF! /bow/**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a Doctor**

**Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

**Cast:**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-All member Exo & other**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Drama**

**Disclaimer: cerita ini murni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Member EXO milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM saya cuma meminjam nama mereka.**

**Summary:**

**Park Chanyeol seorang **_**namja**_** culun yang sangat ingin menjadi dokter. Hanya dengan bekal ingatan yang kuat dan sikap kekanak-kanakannya ia bersikeras menjadi dokter ahli bedah, tapi ia sendiri memiliki Fobia dengan darah "a-apa? fobia darah?" / "hah! Mana ada dokter bedah yang takut dengan darah?! itu tak akan mungkin!" / "a-aku! Tetap mau... jadi dokter bedah! Aku mohon!"**

**Warning: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya akan terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak yang keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran! Alur terlalu cepat bagaikan motor lagi balapan (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol berjalan kaku. Kemarin ia harus pulang karena kondisinya kurang baik. "dokter Park!" Chanyeol menengok dan melihat salah satu pasiennya. "kemarin kau kemana? Kenapa tak menjagaku?" tanya gadis itu sambil cemberut

"maaf Sohee... kau baik kan? Apa kau merasa tak enak lagi?" tanya Chanyeol

"iya tak enak..." kata gadis bernama panjang Song Sohee itu "disini..." ia menunjuk dadanya

Chanyeol terlihat bingung "kau kan terkena peradangan usus? Dan masih mencari donor kan?... apa hubungannya dengan jantung?" kata Chanyeol polos

"_yak!_ Bukan jantung! Tapi hati..."

"hati?"

"_ne..._ hati kecilku ini sakit saat kau tak ada..." kata Sohee

"hati kecil?" Chanyeol semakin bingung. Ia ingat hati hanya ada di samping lambung dibawah diafragma, dan didalam hati ada empedu, dan dimanusia ada hati lagi?

"huft..." Sohee menghela nafasnya "hati kecil itu, hati nurani. Hati yang kita gunakan untuk perasaan... jika kau jatuh cinta juga ada di hati nurani, itu yang membuat jantungmu berdetak kencang jika bersama seseorang yang kau suka..." jelas Sohee

"orang... yang kita suka?" Chanyeol mengingat jika ia bersama Baekhyun

"jangan-jangan kau punya orang yang kau suka..." kata Sohee sedikit menerawang.

"_aniyo..._ tak ada! Aku harus kembali bertugas!" Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Sohee melihat Chanyeol yang mencurigakan. Chanyeol berlari pelan, tak mungkin kan yang ia rasakan selama ini itu memang benar? Ia terus berlari lalu saat dilorong

_**BRAK! Bruk!**_

Ia menabrang seseorang. Dan tak sengaja jatuh diatasnya. "argh! _Appoyo!"_ Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia kenal jelas suara ini. Ia menengok kebawahnya. Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat wajah Chanyeol tepat didepan matanya "dokter Park..." mereka masih diam dalam posisi mereka_Chanyeol diatas dan Baekhyun dibawah_.

Lalu Chen berjalan santai kelorong, dan melihat kedepan melihat dua orang itu "_yak! Yak! Yak!_ Ini rumah sakit! Bukan untuk melakukan itu!" kata Chen entah kenapa kesal

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut, mereka segera kembali keposisi masing-masing _tapi masih duduk_ wajah mereka sedikit merah tapi menunduk.

"dasar kalian... masih baik aku tak memberi tau Suho _hyung_..." Chen berbalik "ditambah..." Chen muali berjalan "KENAPA AKU JADI SANGAT KESAL!" kata Chen dengan nada 2 oktaf. Ia pergi dengan perasaan kesal bercampur-campur dengan yang lain

"bilang saja iri... kau tak pernah melihat Xiumin _hyung_ dari jarak yang sangat dekat kan..." kata Baekhyun menyindir Chen. Chanyeol masih diam, jantungnya berpacu cepat saat ini. "Chanyeol_-ah..._ jangan pedulikan dia... oh! Ada operasi kanker tiroid... kita diminta kesana..." Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil lagi berkas-berkas nya. ia melihat Chanyeolyang masih diam. "_kajja_!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Chanyeol berdiri, lalu menepis tangan Baekhyun "ayo cepatlah..."

"me-menjauh dariku..." kata Chanyeol menunduk. Baekhyun terkejut "me-menjauh dariku... aku akan kesana nanti..." Chanyeol belari pergi dari Baekhyun

"Chanyeol-_ah!_" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh. Perasaannya tak enak sekaligus bingung.

Chanyeol masuk ke Toilet. Ia sangat kacau, laju jantungnya terlalu cepat. Tapi ia ada operasi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?! ia tak bisa konsentrasi bila seperti ini. "tenang... tenang..." ia perlahan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Itu foto tua keluarganya. "kakak... apa yang harus lakukan?..." Chanyeol melihat kakaknya.

SKIP

Operasi mungkin berjalan lancar tapi Baekhyun masih khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol. "Baek! Baek!" Chen berlari panik menuju Baekhyun

"ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"pasien kanker Tiroid yang kita operasi tadi mengalami muntah darah!" kata Chen

"_MWO?!_" Baekhyun segera berlari munuju kamar pasien, Chen ikut dibelakangnya. Baekhyun masuk dan langsung memeriksa keadaan pasien. "kelihatannya ada kesalahan saat menjahit luka selesai operasi..." Baekhyun mengingat yang ia suruh menutup luka selesai operasi tadi. Ia ingat! "OHH SEHUN!"

**Lalu...**

_**BRAK!**_

Sehun terlihat menunduk "KAU KIRA! SEBERAPA BESAR AKIBAT DARI KESALAHANMU ITU, HAH!" Baekhyun marah-marah.

"_mi-mianne... hyung..._"

"Kau kira maaf bisa menyelesaikan segalanya?! Masih beruntung pasien masih selamat!" Baekhyun kembali marah "ini sama saja dengan menyambungkan Arteri ke Vena! Dan juga sebaliknya! Kau tau apa yang terjadi?!" kata Baekhyun lagi

"peredaran darah terbalik... darah yang seharusnya menuju jantung menjadi kesuluruh tubuh dan yang harusnya keseluruh tubuh menjadi ke jantung... itu bisa membuat kerusakan parah pada peredaran darah... hal yang paling fatal... adalah pendarahan dalam..."

"ITU KAU TAU!" Sehun semakin menunduk.

"sudahlah Baek... setidaknya pasien itu masih bisa selamat..." kata Chen menenangkan Baekhyun

"tapi_"

"Sehun baru 8 bulan bekerja dirumah sakit ini... biarkan saja! Ini kesalahan seorang junior... kalau aku yang berbuat kesalahan kau baru boleh membentakku seperti itu..." kata Chen

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Chen benar, ini kesalahan seorang junior, ia harus mengontrol emosinya. "baiklah... kau kumafkan... tapi berbuat kesalahan lagi! Akan ku cincang kau!" kata Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan. Didalam terlihat Chen yang memegang pundak Sehun.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati beberapa perawat. Ia masih kesal, makanya ia mencari udara segar untuk memulihkan pikirannya. "dokter Park!" Baekhyun menengok dan melihat Sohee, kelihatannya mencari Chanyeol. Chanyeol?... oh! Iya... ia juga sedang berfikir tentang Chanyeol tadi. Akhirnya ia putuskan mencari Chanyeol. Ia berjalan menuju tangga darurat, ia tak yakin Chanyeol ada disana tapi firasatnya mengatakan Chanyeol ada disana. Ia membuka pintu, dan benar saja Chanyeol memang tengah duduk disalah satu anak tangga dibawah. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu ia turun berlahan mendekati Chanyeol "sedang apa?"

Chanyeol terkejut "ee... tak ada"

Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol, ia melihat foto yang dipegang Chanyeol "siapa itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"ohh... ini keluargaku" kata Chanyeol "ini _eomma, appa, _dan _hyung_..." kata Chanyeol menunjuk orang-orang yang ada difoto tersebut

"kau dimana?" tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol terdiam "saat pengambilan foto ini... aku belum lahir... orang tua serta kakakku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih didalam kandungan ibuku... sejak aku lahir, aku memang yatim piatu" kata Chanyeol

Baekhyun sedikit menyesal bertanya. Perlahan tangannya menggapai pundak Chanyeol dan mengusap pundak itu dengan lembut. "_mian..._"

"tak apa... kau orang pertama yang tau soal ini... jangan beritau siapa pun" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia mengacuhkan jari kelingkingnya. Chanyeol melihatnya dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Baekhyun. Mereka lalu tersenyum bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan bersama, karena rumah mereka searah. "jadi kau hanya hidup sendiri?! Berat juga hidupmu..."

Chanyeol menggeleng "aku punya banyak tabungan... jadi tak akan masalah"

Baekhyun tersenyum "iya sih... tapi hidup sendiri itu kan membosankan... apa kau tak bosan?" tanya Baekhyun

"_ani..._ aku punya kero..." kata Chanyeol polos

Baekhyun tertawa pelan "ngomong-ngomong... kau dapat boneka kodok itu dari mana?"

"eum... itu pemberian seseorang" kata Chanyeol "dulu saat masuk taman kanak-kanak seorang gadis memberiku ini... ia mengatakan kalau ini akan membantuku menghadapi segala masalah... dia juga cinta pertamaku..."kata Chanyeol tersenyum tipis

Baekhyun terkejut, entah kenapa hatinya seperti terkena ledakan yang cukup kuat. Baekhyun terdiam menatap tanah

"ada apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun

"_a-ani..._" kata Baekhyun kaku sambil menggeleng. Ia lalu menunduk kembali. Mereka berdua berpisah didepan rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya _disamping rumah Chanyeol_ ia mengganti baju dan berbaring dikasur. ia terus mencoba tidur tapi tak bisa! Pikiran tentang masa lalu Chanyeol terus berputar dikepalanya, "kenapa aku tak bisa lupa soal cinta pertama Chanyeol?" kata Baekhyun "ARGH! Aku tak peduli!" Baekhyun mulai kesal sendiri. Ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur!

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**a/n: Maaf lama BANGET! Lupa mulu sih! Sekali lagi MAAF! /sujut 7 hari 7 malem/**


End file.
